Apenas um dia ruim
by cazalonga
Summary: Por que era apenas um dia ruim, um problema mal resolvido, tomado pelo sentimento do momento... “Você chuta as folhas e a mágica é perdida”.Sentiuse sufocar, as lágrimas caíam frias e salgadas. Era apenas um mal entendido. ...Não queria vêla morta ou feri
1. Trailer

Para quem desejar ler a song e ouvir a musica, é só acessar:

http/ 

Boa leitura!

**_Apenas um dia Ruim_**

**Where is the moment we needed the most**

_(Onde está o momento quando nós mais precisamos?)_

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

_(Você chuta as folhas e a mágica é perdida) /center _

Uma lágrima grossa escorreu dos seus olhos, fria e salgada. Era o fim? Ou o princípio do fim? Não sabia dizer muito bem. Aquelas palavras apesar de tenras e cheias de ternura cortaram o seu coração. Foi como enfiar uma faca em seu coração, na cicatriz reaberta; era dessa forma que se sentia. O seu corpo doía, aquelas palavras que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela acabaria por ouvir. Sabia que ia ser assim, havia se preparado, mas a forma como Harry as havia dito, a machucou. Fez-se de forte, havia se conformado com o que ele disse, mas o seu âmago ainda doía.

**They tell me your blue skies fade to grey**

_(Eles me dizem que seus céus azuis tornam-se cinza)_

**They tell me your passion's gone away**

_(Eles me dizem que sua paixão foi embora)_

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

_(E eu não preciso seguir em frente)_

"— _Gina, ouça... — falou muito silenciosamente, enquanto a conversa ao redor deles se tornava mais alta. — Eu não posso mais namorar com você. Nós temos que parar de nos ver. Nós não podemos ficar juntos._

_Ela disse, com um estranho sorriso: _

— _Isto é por alguma estúpida, nobre razão, não é isso?_

— _Isto é como... como se alguma coisa da vida de outra pessoa, e essas últimas semanas com você —, disse Harry, — mas eu não posso... não podemos... eu tenho coisas pra fazer sozinho agora._

_Ela não chorou, apenas olhava para ele._

— _Voldemort usa as pessoas mais próximas aos seus inimigos. Ele já te usou uma vez, e justamente porquê você era a irmã de meu melhor amigo. Pense no perigo a que você estará exposta se continuarmos juntos. Ele saberá, ele a encontrará. Ele tentará me pegar através de você._

— _E se eu não me importar? — disse ferozmente Gina._

— _Eu me importo —, disse Harry. — contigo. Pense no que eu sentiria se eu fosse ao seu funeral... e por minha culpa..._

_Ela olhou longe, para o lago, e disse: _

— _Eu nunca realmente desisti de você. Não realmente. Sempre esperei... Hermione me disse para seguir com minha vida, talvez sair com outras pessoas, relaxar quando você estava perto, porque eu nunca era capaz de falar contigo no quarto, lembra-se? E ela pensou que talvez você iria me notar um pouco mais se eu fosse eu mesma._

— _Menina esperta essa Hermione — Harry disse tentando sorrir. — Eu somente queria ter perguntado para você antes. Nós poderíamos ter feito isso há tempos... meses... anos talvez..._

— _Mas, você estava muito ocupado salvando o mundo mágico —, disse Gina, meio rindo. — Bem... eu não posso dizer que eu estou surpresa. Eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer no fim. Eu sei que você não será feliz até vencer Voldemort. Talvez por isso que eu goste muito de você." _

O seu coração doía. Eles haviam terminado por causa de uma _"estúpida nobre razão". _Por que tinha que ter se apaixonado justamente por ele? Ele que era o melhor amigo do seu irmão. Logo por ele, que fora escolhido para matar o Lord das Trevas. Desejaria que fosse outro a carregar esse fardo, ou que ela fosse outra pessoa, que não tivesse sentimento algum por ele. Talvez fosse egoísmo da sua parte... Talvez não...

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low**

_(Você fica na fila apenas para atingir um novo patamar)_

**You're faking a smile with the coffee to go**

_(E você está forçando um sorriso com o café para viagem)_

Pensou em Gina, enquanto encaminhava-se para o castelo. Não queria separar-se dela, amava-a e poderia dizer que havia sido cego todo aquele tempo. Queria ficar com ela, mas antes era necessário cumprir uma tarefa maior, da qual se eles continuassem juntos, ela poderia se tornar alvo para seu inimigo afetá-lo. Não queria vê-la machucada... ou morta.

Abriu a porta do dormitório masculino, não havia ninguém ali. E Harry teve de agradecer por estar vazio, o que mais queria agora era ficar isolado, solitário. Jogou-se em sua cama, a fim de pensar em tudo! Seu coração estava mutilado, não havia nada que pudesse acalmá-lo naquele momento. Gina talvez. Mas não podia estar com ela, tinha que se manter distante. Numa esperança quase tola de Voldemort não persegui-la até a morte.

**You tell me your life's been way off line**

_(Você me diz que sua vida tem estado fora de controle)_

**You're falling to pieces everytime**

_(Você está caindo aos pedaços toda hora)_

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

_(E eu não preciso seguir em frente)_

Suas lágrimas encharcavam os finos e macios lençóis de sua cama. Havia corrido para lá, na esperança de ficar sozinha e chorar. Não haveria de comparecer no último jantar em Hogwarts. A escola iria fechar, já que o único que Voldemort temeu, se encontrava morto.

Sentou-se na cama. Tentou olhar para além do horizonte que se estendia da janela. Um belo pôr do sol! Um dia que fora terrível. Queria imaginar que era apenas um dia ruim, que tudo passaria quando acordasse. Que era um mal entendido, um pesadelo bobo, uma preocupação tola. Queria acreditar naquilo, mas não era. Era tudo muito real... Eram fantasias idiotas. Quando acordasse no dia seguinte, estaria tudo como estava naquele exato momento.

Com aqueles pensamentos, acabou por dormir em companhia de suas lágrimas.

**Cause you had a bad day**

_(Porque você teve um dia ruim)_

**You're taking one down**

_(Você está se sentindo para baixo)_

Ainda era difícil de acreditar em tudo. Era difícil para Harry aceitar a morte de Dumbledore. Aquele com quem sempre poderia contar. Virou-se e deu uma última olhada para o magnífico castelo que era a escola, deu um adeus espiritual, e entrou no vagão do trem. Era a última vez que veria o monumental castelo que fora seu lar. Onde havia feito suas amizades. Onde havia feito a sua vida...

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

_(você canta uma música triste apenas para mudar isso)_

**You say you don't know**

_(Você diz que não sabe)_

Por que uma nova manhã se estende. Por que o mundo renasce das cinzas. É um novo dia, uma nova oportunidade. Fingimos que não sabemos o que virá logo em seguida. Por que quando as idéias clareiam, tomamos novos rumos. Por que o nascer do sol traz consigo novas esperanças, tudo de novo, e então tomamos decisões sensatas.

**You tell me don't lie**

_(Você diz para mim "não minta_")

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

_(Você força um sorriso e dá uma volta de carro)_

Harry olhava para a vegetação que passava lá fora. Sentia-se aturdido. Muito que pensar e planejar. Seus amigos foram compreensivos em deixá-lo só para pensar. Na verdade sabia bem que se Rony e Hermione ficassem ali, iriam acabar brigando, e ele acabaria se zangando.

Quando Sirius morreu, Harry pensou que não haveria como acontecer desgraça pior. Descobriu-se completamente enganado no dia da morte de Dumbledore.

As cenas ainda eram visíveis em sua mente.

"— _Nós temos um problema, Snape — disse Amycus grosseiro, olhos e varinha apontada para Dumbledore, — o menino não parece capaz..._

_Mas alguém falou o nome de Snape, bastante suavemente._

— _Severus..._

_O som assustou Harry além de qualquer coisa que ele tivesse experimentado toda a noite. Pela primeira vez, Dumbledore estava suplicando._

_Snape não disse nada, mas caminhou adiante e empurrou Malfoy asperamente para fora. Os três comensais da morte se retiraram sem uma palavra. Até mesmo o lobisomem pareceu se acovardar._

_Snape contemplou por um momento a Dumbledore, e havia resolução e ódio marcadas nas linhas rígidas do rosto dele._

_Severus… por favor…_

_Snape elevou a varinha e apontou diretamente para Dumbledore._

— _Avada Kedavra!_

_Um jato de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Snape e acertou diretamente Dumbledore no peito. O grito de horror de Harry nunca o deixou; silencioso e preso, ele foi forçado a assistir quando Dumbledore foi lançado no ar: durante um segundo onde ele pareceu ficar suspenso em baixo do crânio brilhante, e então ele caiu lentamente para trás, como uma grande boneca de trapo, em cima das ameias e longe da vista."_

Aquela cena não lhe saia da cabeça, insistindo em lembrar-lhe daquilo que queria esquecer. Daquele dia infeliz e ruim. Por que havia sido um dia ruim, do qual ele haveria de guardar no coração.

**You had a bad day**

_(Você teve um dia ruim)_

**The camera don't lie**

_(A câmera não mente)_

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

_(Você está para baixo e na verdade não se importa)_

-Harry?- a voz de Hermione o chamou de volta para a realidade. Estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que não ouviu a porta da cabine se abrindo. A amiga tinha um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso meigo e sincero, o mesmo sorriso que ela sempre usava quando queria ser solidária.- Posso ter uma conversinha com você?

Harry retribuiu o sorriso:- É claro que pode!

Hermione sentou-se de frente para ele, porém Harry havia tornado a observar a vegetação. Não queria olhá-la nos olhos, e se a conhecia bem Hermione, sabia que ela deveria vir com mais um de seus sermões.

Ela se manteve calada por alguns segundos, na esperança de que ele falasse algo. Mas ele se manteve inerte. Ela havia combinado com Rony que as coisas não poderiam ficar como estavam. No dia anterior, uma das colegas de quarto de Gina havia ido procurá-la, dizendo que estava preocupada com Gina. Então ela resolveu tomar medidas drásticas, sabia que Harry sempre a alertaria se algo do tipo viesse ocorrer com ela, ele estaria pronto a ajudá-la. Então ela e Rony decidiram na noite anterior que deviam fazer algo pelo amigo. Era bem sutil e simples: Uma conversa! Iria direto ao ponto, e se fosse necessário machucar o amigo, e reabrir algumas cicatrizes para ele cair na real, assim faria.

- Gina passou a noite chorando!- sua voz soou rouca e fraca. Aquilo fez com que Harry olhasse para ela. Ele não sabia o que dizer, a expressão em seu rosto mostrava confusão, o amigo estava sem rumo. Porém, ela não pouparia esforços.- A noite toda Harry, desde o momento que você a largou depois da cerimônia em homenagem a Dumbledore, até hoje de manhã.

-O que eu posso fazer?- o que a amiga esperava que ele fizesse? Doía saber que Gina havia chorado por causa dele. Tornou a levar seu olhar para a paisagem lá fora. Uma bela paisagem, devia admitir. Era uma situação agradável, o barulho que o trem fazia para se locomover, os campos de flores lá fora. Uma ótima paisagem que não poderia aproveitar, proveniente de sua grande tristeza. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e depois, de súbito, disse:- Eu não quero vê-la machucada. Nem morta, muito menos triste, mas se permanecermos juntos Voldemort vai querer usá-la para me atingir - uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pelos olhos... - Ele simplesmente vai matá-la, e eu não quero vê-la morta.

Hermione levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado dele. Harry encostou sua cabeça no ombro da amiga, com a intenção de se consolar com ela. Num gesto de carinho, Hermione apoiou sua cabeça na dele.

- Foi apenas um dia ruim Harry, tudo passa, mas se você continuar a fazer isso com ela vai ser pior. – afagou a mão do rapaz - ela precisa de você, assim como você precisa dela. Por que não aproveitar o agora e esquecer o depois?

Harry levantou-se e olhou nos olhos dela. O que ela queria com tudo aquilo?

**You had a bad day**

_(Você teve um dia ruim)_

**You had a bad day**

_(Você teve um dia ruim)_

**Well you need a blue sky holiday**

_(Bem, você precisa de um feriado com um céu azul)_

Silêncio! O que afinal ele queria ali? Continuou calada, não iria falar nada, não estava a fim de conversar mesmo, se ele queria um diálogo, que ele o iniciasse.

Rony observou sua irmã. Seus longos cabelos ruivos caiam graciosamente, eles eram tão lisos e tão brilhantes. Os olhos castanhos... lembrou-se de algumas expressões que estes podiam assumir. A boca era pequena e um pouco carnuda. Magra, porém com curvas perfeitas. Levaria qualquer homem ao delírio. Harry havia perdido a sanidade no momento que terminou tudo? Ou havia simplesmente perdido a sanidade? Não culpava o amigo, mas também sabia que aquilo não era certo, afinal.

Gina mantinha-se olhando para os pés, era exatamente como sempre fazia quando era disciplinada pelos pais. Como ela havia crescido, e ele nem havia se dado conta...

-Cadê minha irmãzinha guerreira? - abraçou-a, seu coração partia-se em vê-la daquela forma. Havia combinado com Hermione que daria um jeito de animá-la, o plano teria que dar certo. Haviam combinado tudo, cada detalhe apressadamente. Preferiu conversar com ela por achar que Gina precisaria de seu ombro amigo. Hermione o advertiu de várias maneiras, como tomar cuidado dela. Queria ser breve, mas não rude. – sabe, pensei que você sempre lutaria por aquilo que você queria.

-Onde você quer chegar com isso?- perguntou entediada.

-Você sempre me disse isso, sempre demonstrou isso.- levantou-se e pegou Gina pelos ombros. Com uma das mãos, obrigou Gina olhar nos seus olhos.- O Harry te ama, sabe, acho que ele só não quer te perder, só que eu não entendo por que você fica aqui parada esperando as coisas acontecerem. Você é uma sobrevivente, Harry precisa da sua ajuda. O que você tá fazendo aqui invés de correr atrás do que é seu?

Gina sentiu seus olhos marejarem, Rony era ótimo como irmão, até um pouco antes de entrar em Hogwarts, mas as coisas mudaram um pouco desde então. E agora ele estava ali, lhe oferecendo um ombro amigo? Era o que precisava e não ia recusar. Abraçou, com uma força incontestável, queria se apegar há algo material. E ele estava ali. Deixou as lágrimas escorrerem, por que era aquilo que queria fazer.

O irmão não recusou o abraço, também a abraçou fortemente. Queria aconchegá-la. Por que era daquilo que ela precisava. Rony acariciou os macios cabelos da irmã, com a intenção de confortá-la. Era assim que devia ser daqui por diante, um ajudando o outro, quando um caísse outro ajudava a levantar. Era assim que devia ser, pois a única forma de vencer o Lord Negro, era mantendo-se unidos e vivendo em amor, por mais que isso fosse difícil. Sentia o coração apertado, tinha algo ainda para terminar.

Os dois se afastaram e Rony pegou no queixo da irmã. Olhou dentro dos seus olhos e disse:

- Vai atrás do Harry Gi, não deixe que ele faça uma besteira. Sei que você é forte - pegou a mão dela e deu um singelo aperto de incentivo - Sempre foi atrás de seus sonhos e do que era seu, não deixe que Vol...- respirou fundo, era repugnante dizer aquele nome, no entanto prosseguiu - não deixe que Voldemort acabe com o que é bonito.

-Eu nem sei o que dizer!- mais uma lágrima corriqueira escorreu de seus olhos. Fechou-os na intenção de fazer as lágrimas pararem, e para se restabelecer. Sentiu o dedo de Rony em suas faces, limpado a lágrima que havia caído de seus olhos.

-Não diga, faça! - Gina o olhou espantada. Rony devia estar com febre, mas recusou-se a olhar se ele de fato estava quente, poderia acabar machucando o irmão se o fizesse, ela não queria e nem precisava perder mais ninguém.- Vá atrás dele Gina, seja o que ele tenha feito, foi uma ação mal pensada, um impulso do desespero. Seja feliz enquanto pode!

Gina deu um último abraço em Rony, estava feliz. - eu te amo! Muito obrigada por tudo.

Rony deu-lhe um beijo na testa e ela se foi. Ficou a observar ela sair, no final não tinha sido tão difícil assim...

-Foi apenas um dia ruim.

**The point is they laugh at what you say**

_(O fato é que eles riem do que você diz)_

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

_(E eu não preciso seguir em frente)_

-Por que você não sabe quando vai confrontar Voldemort e enquanto esse momento não chega, por que não viver cada momento intensamente? É uma forma de ser um pouquinho feliz no meio de toda essa confusão.

-Mas... e se ela morrer?- perguntou. Harry sentia-se sufocado por aquele pensamento.

Com uma voz doce e gentil Hermione respondeu:

-Então ao menos ela terá morrido feliz. Por que viveu os seus poucos dias ao lado da pessoa que amava.- Ela sabia que estava certa, como nunca havia estado antes. Certa vez Dumbledore havia dito que a única forma de vencer Voldemort seria o amor. Por que não? Era uma forma de amor o que os dois sentiam, não?

-Você lembra o que o velho Dumbledore disse sobre como derrotar Voldemort?

Ele a olhou, não disse nada a princípio, apenas pensou.

-Lembro - Como Harry lembrava! Através de amor, não podia imaginar como derrotaria voldemort com amor, coisa mais tola.- Ele disse que era através do amor.

-Você se lembra como Voldemort caiu da última vez?- Hermione não havia pensado em momento algum em trilhar por aqueles caminhos, mas já que estava lá, por que não continuar? Faria o amigo cair na real.

-Ele matou minha mãe - a lembrança de uma luz verde lhe veio em mente, apesar de anos terem se passado, ele ainda sentia um ardor em sua cicatriz quando se lembrava daquela noite. O grito de sua mãe…- Depois tentou me matar.

-E por que você não morreu?- perguntou inclinando-se um pouco e aproximando do rosto dele, de tal forma que se fitassem. Seu tom era desafiador.

- Por que minha mãe morreu por mim.

-Exatamente - Hermione disse aquelas palavras como algum professor desse os parabéns ao aluno que fez um exercício certo. Ela chegou finalmente onde queria chegar no momento que se enveredou por aquele caminho.- Por que sua mãe morreu por você, por que ela te amava, e isso foi o que derrotou Voldemort, só assim ele poderá morrer...- dizendo aquelas palavras Hermione se levantou e se foi. Deixando para traz um Harry aturdido.

**(Oh.. Holiday..) **

_(oh... feriado...)_

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink**

_(Às vezes o sistema funciona mal)_

**And the whole thing turns out wrong**

_(E a coisa toda dá errado)_

Sentiu-se tola. Por que havia se afogado em lágrimas ao invés de correr atrás do que sonhava? Talvez fosse o medo de que Harry a rejeitasse, talvez covardia que aflorou em seu ser, após tudo o que havia acontecido. Talvez só um erro.

Sua mente estava em um turbilhão. Gina não sabia o que pensar, o que fazer, o que falar! Em sua mente passava vários pensamentos de uma só vez. Tentava recapitular tudo o que iria falar, mas sempre esquecia algo. Ao caminho da cabine de Harry, ela limpava uma lágrima e outra, que ela não sabia distinguir se era de alegria, ou de tristeza. Sabia apenas que seu coração começou a erradiar uma felicidade.

"_Por que tudo não passava de um dia ruim."_ Foi o que Rony havia lhe dito, e no final ele estava coberto de razão. Tudo não passava de um dia ruim, afinal de contas havia sido o enterro de Dumbledore, por que não seria um dia ruim de fato? Um mal entendido, e um motivo estúpido que Harry havia inventado. Mas ela não iria desistir, não tão fácil daquela forma...

O enorme corredor que levava até a cabine de Harry, havia enfim acabado. E Gina estava em frente á porta que lhe daria acesso até Harry. Respirou fundo, recapitulou tudo o que pretendia falar, e depois acabou desistindo. Elevou a mão para bater na porta, era agora ou nunca, disse para si mesma, antes de bater, no entanto, sentiu um friozinho na barriga, e pensou se o que estava para fazer era de fato algo certo.

**You might not make it back and you know**

_(Talvez você não consiga voltar e você sabe)_

**That you could be well oh that strong**

_(Que poderia estar bem, oh tão forte)_

Não sabia o que pensar, ou que rumo tomar. Sentia-se um tolo, e de fato o era. Não havia tido nada de bom na vida, além dos amigos é claro, e a única pessoa que poderia lhe dar o que os seus pais não podiam, pois estes se encontravam mortos, ele havia dado um fim no singelo relacionamento que tinha com ela.

Não pôde deixar de se considerar o cara mais obtuso da face da Terra. Tinha despachado a única pessoa que de fato havia amado, a única que havia estado ao seu lado.

A vegetação lá fora não parava de passar, já passava das duas da tarde e a agonia aumentava.

Havia talvez sido muito grosso da forma como havia terminado, num momento propício para ele, mas bem impróprio para ela. Não sabia dizer o que doía mais: o fato de estar junto com ela e saber que a qualquer momento poderia estar morta, ou saber que ela estava chorando por que foi estúpido demais com ela.

Era a pergunta que não queria calar.

Harry olhou para a porta, seria sensato ir atrás dela? Não seria egoísmo da sua parte querê-la ao seu lado, enquanto a vida desta corria perigo? Ou ele deveria apenas deixar esses devaneios para trás e correr atrás dela? Sabia que era uma decisão para a vida toda.

O moreno levantou-se, ajeitou a roupa e encaminhou-se para abrir a porta, ainda incerto de suas decisões.

**And I'm not wrong**

_(E eu não estou errado)_

Harry parou diante a porta, com a mão na maçaneta. Um dia ruim? Piores passaram e outros piores e menos piores poderiam vir, refletiu.

Alguém bateu na porta. Harry girou a maçaneta, não sabia como agir diante da imagem que viu a seguir.

Gina ficou aturdida, sentiu seu estômago dando cambalhotas. Havia batido apenas uma vez e pretendia bater mais uma vez, porém a porta foi aberta quando ela ia executar esta ação. Ficou aturdida. Forçou um sorriso, e Harry o retribuiu. Não sabia o que fazer. Abaixou as mãos e serrou os punhos, não por que estava com raiva, de modo algum, mas sim por que se encontrava nervosa. Sentiu um rubor subir as faces, e saiba que ele iria notar.

-Não vai me convidar para entrar?- disse por fim, sua voz não saiu como ela queria, estava meio rouca.

Porém agora foi a vez de Harry ficar vermelho, ela estava tão bela que ele não soube como reagir; era sempre assim quando ficava perto dela. Quando a voz dela soou, ele foi despertado de um sonho. E a voz dela havia soando tão bem, que não parecia uma ordem e sim um pedido.

-É claro que pode.- e fez um gesto com as mãos para que ela adentrasse a cabine. E não pôde deixar de perceber o nervosismo dela com os punhos semi-serrados.

**So where is the passion when you need it the most**

_(Então, onde está a paixão quando você mais precisa?)_

**Oh you and I**

_(Oh, você e eu)_

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

_(Você chuta as folhas e a mágica é perdida)_

Nem ele muito menos ela sabia o que dizer. Um silêncio profundo.

Gina sentou-se de frente a ele, e apesar de quando estava a caminho dali ter ensaiado mil coisas para dizer e mil formas para começar a dizer, tudo aquilo havia sumido de sua mente como num passe de mágica. Por que tinha que ser tudo tão complicado? Era difícil para ela, mas ia prosseguir até o fim.

Harry também não sabia o que dizer. Sentiu uma vontade súbita de sentar-se ao lado dela, e acariciar-lhe as madeixas, abraçá-la e guardá-la. Mas talvez isso fosse impossível, havia tanta coisa que lhe impedia de ficar com ela. Precisava direcionar seu olhar para algum lugar, para que conseguisse falar algo.

-É...- os dois disseram juntos. Não houve como não rir.

-Diga Gina - Harry ofereceu a oportunidade dela começar a dizer.

-Por que você não começa?- e Gina lhe ofereceu um sorriso. Harry imaginou que talvez ela soubesse que aquilo o desarmava.

-Quem estava batendo na minha porta era você.- retrucou, não podia deixar simplesmente que o que sentia por ela atrapalhasse-o. Ele percebeu o ligeiro rubor que subiu as faces dela com a sua indagação.

-Rony disse que eu deveria vir conversar com você.-disse por fim - E que eu sou uma sobrevivente que não deveria deixar o cara que eu gosto escapar pelos meus dedos - sua voz saia baixa e rouca, mas ela mantinha-se firme, olhando dentro dos olhos dele. Sentiu-se um pouco tola, de ter transformado as palavras de Rony em suas, mas o que estava dito estava dito e não havia como remediar. Era mais difícil do que ela podia imaginar. Um aperto no coração. Comprimiu as pálpebras e, sem querer, uma lágrima aflorou de seus olhos.

Aquilo o desarmou, ver Gina chorar, aquilo partiu seu coração.

**Cause you had a bad day**

_(Porque você teve um dia ruim)_

-Foi um dia difícil para todos, não?- Rony disse quando Hermione entrou na cabine onde Gina estava há alguns instantes atrás.

-Foi, pode ter certeza, e dias piores estão por vir.- respondeu e sentou-se do lado dele.

-Não consigo imaginar um dia pior do que ontem.- Rony abraçou Hermione, em um gesto de proteção.- E nem quero imaginar - completou.

-Espero que eles estejam se entendendo - disse se referindo a Gina e Harry.

-Também espero, não quero ver minha única irmã e meu melhor amigo sofrendo - e dizendo isso Rony beijou os cabelos de Hermione.

**You're taking one down**

_(Você está se sentindo para baixo)_

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

_(Você canta uma música triste apenas para mudar isso)_

Quando Harry se deu conta, já estava ao lado de Gina abraçando-a e pedindo para que não chorasse. Ela não disse nada, apenas aconchegou-se no ombro dele. Não sabia o que fazer ou como agir. Queria olhá-lo nos olhos, apesar de sentir-se tola por estar chorando.

Quando sentiu Gina aninhar-se em seu ombro pensou que iria enlouquecer, pois ela sabia exatamente como fazer isto. Sentiu os cheiro dos cabelos dela, o frescor e a maciez daquela pele leitosa. Simplesmente não conseguia resisti-la. Quando estava com ela a tristeza ia embora...

**You say you don't know**

_(Você diz que não sabe)_

**b You tell me don't lie /b **

_(Você diz para mim "não minta")_

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

_(Você força um sorriso e dá uma volta de carro)_

Harry pegou o cabelo dela e cheirou, emanava um cheiro tão bom! Afastou-os para que pudesse ver a pele nua de seu pescoço. Primeiramente roçou os lábios ali, depois beijou delicadamente. O que sentia por ela não era uma paixão voraz, mas sim um amor carinhoso, por isso não sentia necessidade de sensações vorazes.

No momento em que Harry começou a roçar os lábios em sua nuca, Gina pensou que tudo a sua volta havia se desvanecido. Sentia-se bem e feliz perto dele, queria estar assim com ele. Sempre.

Beijou delicadamente o pescoço de Gina e uma sensação indescritível passou por si. Ela apenas retribuiu as carícias. Os beijos de Harry iam andando até chegaram próximos à boca. Um beijo doce e amável. Não poderia imaginar beijo mais amável do que este. Tornou a abraçá-lo, queria o conforto de seus braços fortes, e consolar a alma despedaçada dele.

Quando o abraço de Gina tornou a envolvê-lo, Harry sentiu um carinho imenso emanar deste simples abraço. Amor, ternura e compaixão. Tudo junto num só juntar de corpos. Foi tão reconfortante, tão acolhedor. Um abraço que valia pela vida inteira, um abraço que nunca pode ter.

**You had a bad day**

_(Você teve um dia ruim)_

Gina aninhou-se em seu colo, sentia tanta falta de estar perto dele, que o tempo e espaço não fazia alguma diferença para ela. Queria que ele iniciasse a tão esperada conversa rápido, para descobrir que atitudes deveria tomar. Era incrível como poderia ficar ali horas e horas com ele, e toda sua tristeza passar num estalar de dedos.

Harry não demorou muito a fazer o que Gina queria, mesmo que ela não houvesse dito nada, era o momento. Parou de acariciar as madeixas dela. Levantou-a gentilmente, de tal forma, que os dois ficassem cara a cara. Tirou uma das mechas do cabelo dela que ainda insistia em repousar em seu rosto, e limpou um último vestígio de lágrimas. Pôde perceber que os olhos dela se encontravam ligeiramente inchados, mas fingiu não notar, só para não se entristecer mais. Queria ser rápido e direto, sem muitos rodeios, talvez fosse difícil para se fazer mesmo assim o faria.

**You've seen what you like**

_(Você viu o que gosta)_

**And how does it feel for one more time**

_(E o que acha de mais uma vez?)_

Iria olhar, apenas olhar para os olhos dela. Por mais inchados e profundo que estivessem era o único lugar que poderia direcionar, pois se olhasse para qualquer lugar, ele não conseguiria dizer o que queria dizer. Harry pegou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, mais uma caricia e mais um sorriso meigo de Gina. E era hora de dizer o que tinha que dizer.

-Eu sei que isso é tão difícil para mim quanto para você - Harry disse pausadamente, assim poderia pesar cada um das suas palavras e ter tempo para pensar nas próximas.- Sei que você me ama tanto quanto eu amo você - ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele não se deixou interromper - E que o que vou fazer vai cortar o meu coração, sim Gina isso vai cortar o meu coração - respondeu a pergunta não formulada - mas não quero vê-la sofrer. Você é tudo o que tenho agora. Perdi Sirius - e que dor lhe dava lembrar disso - perdi Dumbledore, que era meu mestre e quase um avô - estava cansado de perder pessoas amadas.- e não suportaria perdê-la também.

-Estou disposta a enfrentar tudo ao seu lado Harry, mesmo que isso seja um pensamento tolo, eu sou uma boa bruxa, e posso melhorar ainda mais se você me ensinar mais.- protestou ela.- Também não suportaria viver sem saber como você está, se morreu hoje, ou se vai sobreviver o amanhã. Quero te ajudar a procurar as horcruxes...- Gina foi silenciada por um beijo tenro e suave.

-Você pode deixar eu terminar de falar?- Harry perguntou quase sorrindo.

-Mas é que...- Mais um beijo.

-Posso?

-Ora Potter, para de me silenciar com beijos!- Gina se mostrou levemente zangada. Harry não pôde deixar de rir da cara dela, era muito engraçado vê-la zangada.-Ora do que está rindo? Estamos discutindo a relação! - Harry soltou mais uma gargalhada gostosa, e acariciou as faces de Gina, enquanto esta ficava ligeiramente vermelha.

-Você é muito engraçada, e no final Mione tem razão novamente.- A ruiva franziu levemente o cenho.- Apesar de pôr sua vida em risco - e uma lágrima ameaçou a cair de seus olhos.- eu preciso de você para tornar minha tristeza em alegria.

**You had a bad day**

_(Você teve um dia ruim)_

**You had a bad day**

_(Você teve um dia ruim) _

Gina pensou que todo o seu ser iria explodir de tanta felicidade. Não sabia dizer bem ao certo o que sentia. Só conseguiu dar um beijo em Harry, em agradecimento.

-Mas...- Harry tornou a dizer.

"_Sempre tem que haver um mas!" _Refletiu a ruiva. Mas o que importava aquele 'mas', desde que pudesse ter ele ao seu lado? Fechou novamente os olhos, uma nova lágrima rolou, não de tristeza e sim de alegria, suas pálpebras tremeram levemente. Gina sentiu Harry limpando a lágrima e acariciar suas faces, no final sentia-se feliz.

Ainda de olhos fechados ela perguntou:

-E o que seria esse "_mas", _Potter?-

- É um simples "_mas_"- e Harry a enlaçou pela cintura, deu lhe um beijo.- Não manteremos nosso romance em público, por questão de segurança. Não quero você zanzando para cima e para baixo. Quero que você aprenda oclumência - ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas Harry fingiu não perceber e prosseguiu - e por último, quero que pegue aulas de defesa contra as artes das Trevas com Moody e antes que me esqueça, quero que você e sua família vão morar na mansão Black.

-Mais alguma coisa?- ironizou.

-Nada mais minha querida.- e Harry deu-lhe um novo beijo.

-Mas quanto a oclumência, nem você mesmo sabe direito.- protestou a ruiva.

-Gina Weasley, se for necessário aprender oclumência para proteger as pessoas que eu amo, é claro que eu faria, mesmo se isso significasse tomar aulas com o seboso de novo.- Eles não puderam deixar de rir, apesar da má lembrança que Snape trazia.

**Had a bad day**

_(Teve um dia ruim)_

**Had a bad day**

_(Teve um dia ruim) _

Ela também tinha suas exigências, mas as diria mais tarde. Aproveitaria o pouco tempo que ainda tinham para ficarem juntos. Pois como bem sabia, o expresso não demoraria à chegar na estação. Abraçou-o novamente, queria sentir o perfume que emanava dele, sentir um abraço confortante, caloroso e aconchegante, que ele poderia lhe dar. Olhou-o novamente nos olhos, sorriu e beijou novamente.

-Foi apenas um dia ruim.- disse

-É, foi apenas um dia ruim - Harry concordou - dias piores virão e outros muito melhores também estão por vir.- E dizendo isto Harry tornou beijá-la.

"_Por que no final tudo não passa de um momento difícil. De um dia, que acordou cinzento e descobriu que devia seguir em frente. Por que é apenas mais uma fase difícil"._

_**Nota da autora: **Comentem please._


	2. Festa de Formatura

_Capitulo 1_

_Festa de Formatura_

"_Meu destino não é de ninguém,_

_eu não deixo meus passos no chão."_

A balbúrdia no salão comunal da Grifinória era geral, garotos e garotas subiam e desciam para terminarem de se aprontar para a formatura de conclusão de Estudos em Magia e Bruxaria. Os outros alunos que se faziam presentes não faziam o mínimo esforço para amenizar a bagunça.

Dali algumas horas estariam tomando o Expresso de Hogwarts e tomando rumo para casa. Casa que Sirius não tinha; ele não se referia a um ambiente físico, e sim ao carinho e afeto de que era composto um lar.

Nunca teve aquilo, sua mãe era uma megera da pior espécie. A única coisa com que ela se preocupava era com dinheiro, poder, ostentação e o brasão da família Black. Walburga nunca se preocupara em nenhum momento em dar carinho e afeto para ele, estava apenas preocupada que ele fosse para escola, se tornasse da sonserina, arranjasse um bom casamento. Se isso ocorresse, ele seria um ótimo filho, e traria felicidade para ela e a família, caso isso não ocorresse seria eternamente desprezado.

E de fato isso ocorreu, para a surpresa do próprio Sirius e os demais, ele foi selecionado para integrar a casa da Grifinória. O desprezo da sua família não demoraria a tardar, na manhã seguinte quando a revoada de corujas apareceu no café matinal, ele recebeu a coruja de sua mãe. Ele tinha esperança de ter que tolerar a chatice dela apenas nas férias, mas não.

A carta de sua mãe, não havia sido nada agradável. Leu e releu-a diversas vezes e por mais que soubesse que aquilo fosse verdade, no fundo no fundo ele sabia que era bem diferente.

-Almofadinhas?- Tiago o chamou.

-O que é Pontas?- Sirius respondeu sem muito ânimo.

-Cara, você já esta atrasado. – Tiago sentou-se na poltrona de frente a do amigo. - É assim que você pretende encontrar a Brianna?

O rapaz passou a mão pelo rosto e em seguida pelos cabelos. Olhou para o amigo, e não foi possível deixar de continuar seu retrospecto de lembranças.

-Eu vou tomar meu banho - disse baixinho, levantou-se e tomou direção para seu quarto, deixando par trás um Tiago confuso. As lembranças continuavam ali, cravadas em sua memória, e sua mente se obrigava a lembrar-se de todas elas.

Quando entrou no seu quarto jogou-se em sua cama. Fazer amizade com os marotos não havia sido nada fácil, aliás, não existiam marotos até ele e Tiago fazerem amizade, o que não foi um processo muito tranqüilo. Sirius abriu um sorriso ao lembrar-se de como eles custaram a se tornarem amigos. Havia sido muito engraçado. Os marotos viraram uma lenda por toda a escola, e perpetuariam por tempos.

Mas por fim, tornaram-se amigos inseparáveis, e logo em seguida Lupin foi integrado à equipe. Rabicho só veio se tornar um maroto por piedade de Tiago e Remo, por que no que dependesse dele, Rabicho estaria longe dele. Pedro não tinha os quesitos para se tornar um maroto, e nem ele confiava muito neste, a sua intuição dizia-lhe para não fazer isto, mas fazer o que? Ele era minoria.

O rapa se encaminhou para o banheiro e tomou um rápido banho, e se vestiu conforme pedia o figurino. Desceu e foi se encontrar com os amigos.

-Almofadinhas você demora demais para se arrumar, tanto quanto uma moça. - o primeiro a reclamar foi o aluado - E cadê a maquiagem e as unhas pintadas não estou vendo.

-Engraçadinho. - ele retrucou- E você cortou todos os pelos, lobinho?

-Cala a boca Sirius, e se alguém escuta?- Lupin falou apreensivo.

-Ninguém vai escutar não lobinho, pra que temer? E cadê o Tiago?- emendou assim que sentiu falta do amigo.

-Ah, já esta sentindo falta de sua namoradinha Almofadinhas?- Aluado caçoou.

-É da minha namorada e do meu AMIGO se é que você me entende.

-Hum...

Sirius seguiu o corredor onde marcou de se encontrar com sua atual namorada. Por incrível que parecesse, ela havia conseguido pegá-lo de jeito, de tal forma que o cachorrinho ali não havia conseguido escapar. Brianna era uma garota espetacular. Tinha todos os quesitos que ele admirava, beleza, inteligência, sabedoria, era experta, corajosa e adorava aprontar como ele. Até admirava-o dela não ter ido para Grifinória.

Ela pertencia a uma família de grandes bruxos, toda sua família havia pertencido a corvinal, inclusive ela. Brianna era alta, de longos cabelos negros e austeros olhos azuis safira, era dona de um belo corpo e de uma admirável personalidade.

Aconteceu sem querer, ele era o maior pegador de Hogwarts, e ela a maior certinha de Hogwarts, só perdia, é claro, para a doce Lily de Tiago. Não era de se admirar que as duas fossem amigas, e foi por isso que Sirius pediu-a para sair, só para tentar arrancar alguma coisa dela sobre Lílian e ajudar Tiago.

Ele nunca a havia olhado para ela como a olhava agora, nunca havia se dado o trabalho de pensar como ela poderia ser admirável... E era...

-Alôôô, Sirus? Chamando, planeta Terra.

-Hum?! - Sirius acordou de seu devaneio. – Desculpe, ando meio aéreo hoje.

-Ah... Apreensivo por sair da escola?

-Uau, você esta linda!- pegou ela pelo braço e deu um giro. Brianna vestia um longo vestido azul tomara que caia, enfeitado com pequenos brilhantes por toda sua extensão, e um colar de perolas prateadas. Em seus cabelos, finas fitas azuis, um verdadeiro esplendor. Na verdade, aquele era o uniforme oficial de todas as garotas, variando apenas de cor de acordo com a casa. Mas nela havia caído sensacionalmente bem, um vestido bem amplo na parte inferior escondendo toda a beleza da moça.

A sua pele bronzeada dava o toque final nela. Sirius tomou-a pelo braço e seguiu com ela para o Salão Principal. Como se sentia grato aos deuses por ter colocado na cabeça de Tiago a maravilhosa idéia de tentar seduzir a melhor amiga de Lílian. Como ele se sentia grato.

Era um dia qualquer de verão, como todos os outros na mansão Black. Um tédio para variar, pensou Sirius, passar as férias naquela casa era um inferno! Aliás, quê isso?, o inferno era muito melhor em comparação àquela casa.

O rapaz estava jogado na cama, com uma cara de tédio estampado no rosto. O que ele mais desejava era não estar ali.

-Oh céus, o que eu fiz de errado para merecer isto?- falou para o nada.

Odiava aquela família, odiava aquela casa e odiava mais ainda a sua mãe, afinal de contas o que havia feito de errado para merecer uma mãe como aquela?

-Devo ter jogando bombas de bosta na cruz.- respondeu alto a sua pergunta mental.

Todos os seus amigos tinham pais adoráveis, um pouco rígidos sim, mas nenhum comparado com os seus pais. Tiago tinha uma família formidável, uma mãe e um pai que o adoravam, Remo tinha uma mãe amorosa doce e compreensiva, até mesmo Rabicho tinha uma mãe extraordinária. E ele, Sirius, o que tinha? NADA!

Sua família só se preocupava com o próprio umbigo, estavam felizes com ostentação e poder. Abominavam trouxas, e apoiavam as trevas, afinal de contas, ele devia ter errado muito para conseguir uma mãe como Walburga.

O chá da tarde deveria ir alto naquela hora, fofocas indo e vindo, Evelyn Malfoy se fazia presente. Provavelmente, Walburga e Druela estavam falando sobre as qualidades da "_pequena Narcisa_", para a outra mulher. Arrumando um bom casamento, um casamento por pura conveniência. Por céus o que havia feito de errado para merecer tudo aquilo?

O pior de tudo é que o tempo parecia não passar! As coisas pioravam dia após dia. E estavam ainda no inicio das férias!

-Ah não, isso é demais para uma única pessoa!- rosnou para si de novo.

O clima abafado de seu quarto não estava ajudando muita coisa não, por uma fresta na cortina de veludo verde, o sol transpassava em toda sua intensidade batendo direto na blusa preta de Sirius. O quarto até que não estava uma bagunça, por que Monstro, o elfo doméstico, o havia arrumado pela manhã.

Levantou-se impaciente de sua cama e foi até a sua escrivaninha. O quarto de Sirius era bem simples, um guarda roupas de duas portas, uma extensa cama, um baú aos pés da cama, a escrivaninha e algumas simples prateleiras nas paredes, tudo de azevinho rústico entalhado. As paredes haviam sido pintadas de branco, onde havia pôsteres de seus times favoritos e sua banda predileta, os Furúnculos Inflamados. A porta que dava para a simples e pequena sacada era encoberta pela cortina.

Abriu a primeira gaveta da escrivaninha, e tirou de lá um pequeno e quadrado espelho de bronze.

-Tiago.- chamou o amigo pelo espelho de duas faces. Ninguém jamais desconfiaria de um espelho como aquele.

-O que é hein Sirius?- Tiago respondeu, com sua imagem aparecendo na superfície do espelho.

-O que você ta fazendo?- o rapaz jogou-se na cama novamente enquanto observava a cara zangada do amigo.

-Eu não acredito que você me incomodou só para saber o que eu estava fazendo.- ralhou o outro.

-Não, a sua vida pouco me interessa caro Pontas. Eu só queria jogar conversa fora, já que eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer.

-Ah ta certo, então como você não consegue ficar com a matraca fechada, você vem me perturbar.- ralhou Tiago mais uma vez.

-Ah, por favor pontas, não se faça de rogado. Quantas vezes você já interrompeu minha paz e eu não falei nada?

-Há há há há!, não me faça rir almofadinhas. Você sempre faz estardalhaço quando eu atrapalho sua paz.

-Ah, mentira...- Sirius fez uma cara de santo.- Estava pensando no que poderíamos aprontar no ano que vem. Aquela com o seboso no finzinho do ano, deu muita dor de cabeça.

-E como deu...

-A sua querida Lily já não queria sair com você, agora então...

-Me poupe Almofadinhas.- Tiago disse sem muita paciência, a verdade era que sempre que lembrava que Lílian estava zangado com ele mais do que nunca o incomodava.

-Olha eu vou sair, e vou ter que te deixar sozinha.

-Tiago olha o respeito!- brincou Sirius

-Bom Sirius, eu tenho que ir...

Que tédio, estava sozinho de novo! E o pior, não havia conseguido ter um diálogo mínimo de vinte minutos com o amigo. Droga ele iria acabar enlouquecendo!

Foi até o pequeno banheiro do seu quarto, abriu a bica fez uma concha com as mãos e deixou-a encher. Levou-a ao rosto molhando-o todo, olhou-se no espelho e viu sua imagem refletida nele.

-Cara, você tá mal.- disse para si mesmo- Você ta precisando fazer alguma coisa construtiva logo, ou se não vai acabar enlouquecendo.

Pegou uma toalha de rosto e enxugou-se. Precisava fazer algo urgente, Tiago estava indisponível, Remo estava viajando e Rabicho prosseguia no seu mesmo marasmo. Ou fazia algo ou então iria parar no Saint Mungos. Talvez irritar Belatriz não seria uma má idéia.

Desceu as escadas e seguiu para a cozinha, quando passou pela sala fingiu que não havia ninguém ali, e as pessoas presentes fizeram o mesmo. Provavelmente Belatriz estaria fazendo petiscos para as convidadas de honra de sua mãe. Na verdade a moça detestava mexer com comida ou coisas domésticas, mas como era a Tia Walburga que havia pedido, e também por que tinha que mostrar boa educação que Druela havia dado às filhas, esta havia aceitado.

O rapaz parou na soleira da porta da cozinha e escorou nela. Belatriz ia e vinha arrumando o petisco, com muito mau humor.

-Ora, ora, ora - Sirius gracejou-, então minha priminha querida resolveu mostrar a boa dona de casa que é.

Belatriz era uma mulher muito bonita, alguns poucos anos mais velha que ele. Tinha cabelos ondulados da cor de uma castanha bem clarinha, seus cabelos pareciam uma madeira lustrada de tão brilhantes que eram, os olhos eram da mesma cor, era dona de um lindo corpo cheio de curvas, mas sua maldade destituía qualquer beleza. Dona de um caráter que colocaria muitos homens para correr... Mas não ele.

Ela levantou levemente o cenho ao ouvir o gracejo do rapaz, continuou de cara amarrada, porém murmurou:

-Não, - sua voz era fria, enviesada e polida- estou sendo cortês.

-Você?- num gesto comum o rapaz passou a mão pelos cabelos - Não está no seu juízo perfeito não é mesmo "_Bella"?_

-Não me provoque fedelho - Belatriz falou com veracidade.

-Ui - em deboche, Sirius respondeu-, estou morrendo de medo.

Ele adorava perturbar a paciência da prima, ao menos era uma distração quando ele estava entediado. Belatriz era ótima, por que sempre respondia a altura. Ele era um desafio para ela, e ela o mesmo para ele.

-Olha aqui,- ela chegou perto e encostou o dedo indicador no nariz dele- não torne a me encher a paciência, ou você...

-Vou o que?- ele pegou-a pelo cotovelo - Cadela que ladra não morde.

Com um único solavanco no braço, a mulher conseguiu se livrar dele, sem pensar duas vezes lançou sua mão contra o rosto dele.

-Vadia, isso doeu. - levou a mão até a região dolorida do rosto.

-Era para doer mesmo. - ela respondeu com asco, e cuspiu no chão em desprezo a ele.

O rapaz levantou a mão para revidar, mas uma voz atrás de si o silenciou.

-Ouse fazer alguma coisa Sirius Black, e te deixarei de castigo pelo resto da vida.- era a voz de sua mãe, fria e cortante como uma lâmina afiada. O rapaz virou-se, seus olhos azuis que geralmente pareciam um mar em calmaria, mostravam uma tempestade se formando.

-É mesmo?- respondeu com o mesmo asco que havia na voz de sua prima - E se eu te disser que não estou pouco me importando com isso?

Por um momento a mulher nada disse, Walburga era uma mulher que por mais rígida que fosse e quisesse dar-lhe uma surra, jamais perdia a pose.

-Suba para o seu quarto agora, e me espere, já estou indo.

-Eu não vou subir. - respondeu tranqüilamente.

-Ah, vai sim. - ela retrucou.

-Não vou não, e não vais ser uma mulher rabugenta, que acha que só por que me pariu pode mandar em mim. Eu não vou, Walburga Black!- finalizou, sua voz saiu tão fria e cortante como a da mãe.

Era duro admitir para si, mas ele era muito mais parecido com ela do que desejava de verdade. Não toleraria tudo aquilo, um misto de ódio e raiva se apossou dele de tal forma, eu ele não soube explicar.

-Então - sua voz saia como de um pesadelo sombrio. – serei obrigada a lhe dar uma surra na frente das visitas.

Um misto de horror passou por seus olhos, ou contrário acontecia com ela, um misto de satisfação faiscavam em seus olhos. A vara de bater em elfos domésticos em sua mão, ela levantou a vara e deu o primeiro golpe. A vara o acertou de tal forma que, que Sirius caiu de joelhos, não chorou, só os fracos choravam. Antes que ela pudesse golpeá-lo novamente, ele pegou a vara com uma das mãos.

-Chega. - sua voz saiu de um pesadelo. Levantou-se, não toleraria mais nada que viesse dela.- Não me considere seu filho.

Ele se levantou para a surpresa da mulher, que ainda mantinha em seu rosto uma imagem de fúria.

O que era aquilo, Walburga havia passado dos limites! Não toleraria mais nada vindo da parte dela, se decidiu. Subiu rapidamente lustrosas escadas de azevinho que dava para o andar superior, virou o primeiro corredor e entrou no ultimo cômodo. Seu quarto estava pouco arrumado, mas esse detalhe não impediu de que Sirius pegasse suas coisas e amontoasse na mala.

Pegou seu malão debaixo de sua cama, e jogou-o em cima cama, começou a recolher seus pertences e colocá-lo lá.

-O que você esta fazendo?- uma voz doce se fez presente. Era Andy sua única e verdadeira prima, a única Black que realmente prestava.

-Andy estou fazendo o que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo atrás. Ir embora daqui.- respondeu juntando tudo dentro de seu malão de Hogwarts. As lágrimas ardiam seus olhos, e às vezes até embaçavam sua vista. – Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

Andrômeda apenas olhava-o, aterrorizada. Sirius foi até a sua escrivaninha, abriu a gaveta e pegou somente o indispensável. Tornou ir até sua cama e jogou tudo dentro da sua mala. Fechou e arrastou-a até a porta do quarto.

-Andy, faça-me dois favores, sim?

-O que você quiser.- respondeu ela, com melancolia.

Ele afagou os cabelos dela e disse:

-Primeiro, prometa-me que irá se livrar dessa família o mais rápido possível.

-É o que pretendo fazer.

-Segundo, pega as minhas outras coisas e manda pra mim ta?

-Ta certo! Mande notícias, viu?- Andy abraçou-o.

-Mandarei.- ele deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e saiu.

Sua liberdade estava muito mais próxima do que imaginava, mas aquele corredor parecia muito mais extenso do que realmente era. Quando desceu o último degrau da escada, ouviu a voz de sua mãe vinda da sala.

-Sirius Black, se você sair por essa porta. Não se considere mais meu filho!

-Com todo o prazer "_mamãe_"! Os Potter's irão me aceitar de bom grado.- disse sem ter muita certeza disso.

-Bem típicos daqueles traidores de sangue.- ela rosnou com ciúme.

-Lave a boca para falar deles.- ele também rosnou, porém diferente dela, ele estava furioso com a ofensa.

-Olha como fala com a sua mãe, rapazinho.- pela primeira vez Druela falou. Sirius que ainda estava de costas para ela e de frente para a sua liberdade, virou-se e estampou um sorriso debochado no rosto. A visita delas se mostrava impassível, Belatriz mais atrás mostrava um olhar de triunfo, ódio, raiva, arrependimento. Já do alto da escada, Andrômeda via tudo.

-Que mãe? Está se referindo a esse mostro que me colocou no mundo?

Todos se mostraram chocados com a ousadia dele, Andy de tão horrorizada levou a mão a boca. Os lábios de Walburga tremiam, com alguma dificuldade ela disse:

-Terei prazer em riscar o seu nome da tapeçaria Black.

-O prazer será todo meu em sair dessa maldita família.- Os lábios de Walburga tremiam levemente, ele havia conseguido entrar na impenetrável fortaleza que era a mãe. Agora era tarde, ela o tinha libertado.

Sirius pegou a mala, sem olhar para trás, abriu a porta e saiu da Mansão Black. O sol lhe soltou, compenetrando os seus raios em sua pele. O rapaz abriu os braços, sentiu o vento transpassar-lhes e uma maravilhosa sensação de liberdade aflorou em seu ser. Estava livre!

Da janela da sala da Mansão Black, Walburga olhava horrorizada para o filho, custando ainda em acreditar em tudo o que havia acontecido. Sempre soube que ele queria sair de casa, mas jamais acreditou que ele o faria isso.

Após a solenidade de formatura, tudo seguiu tranqüilamente. Sirius resolveu tirar Brianna para trançar. Levou-a para a pista de dança, uma música triste e doce tocava.

**Oh but God I want to let it go**

_(Oh mas Deus, eu quero me libertar)_

Amava tanto Brianna, que chegava a doer. A verdade para Sirius era uma só: ele tinha medo em se prender a alguém, de perder sua liberdade. Por isso, diversas vezes não entendeu as oscilações de humor de Tiago por causa de Lílian. Por isso nunca levou para frente relacionamento algum. Sempre ficava com uma garota, largava-a depois, pois a maioria delas só queria estar com um homem bonito, viril e forte.

A bela Brianna aconchegou-se em seu ombro enquanto dançavam, um lindo sorriso nos lábios. O inebriante perfume dela, inalando por suas narinas. Eram as únicas coisas que Sirius prestava tenção.

**I can't hold on to me**

_(Eu não posso me acalmar)_

**Wonder what's wrong with me**

_(O que há de errado comigo)_

A dança prosseguia lenta, mas um leão urgia dentro de si. Puxou a moça para mais perto de si, queria aconchegá-la em seus braços, desejava protegê-la; ele não sabia de que, mais queria protegê-la. Ouve um tempo em que Sirius queria ser protegido por alguém, queria que alguém cuidasse dele. Agora, naquele momento, porém, desejava protegê-la.

Ele não sabia explicar, mas desde que entrou em Hogwarts, alguma coisa havia mudado nele. A sua velha natureza estava morta. Estaria ele pronto para tudo aquilo?

**Don't want to let it lay me down this time**

_(Não quero ficar pra baixo dessa vez)_

**Here in the darkness I know myself**

_(Aqui na escuridão, eu conheço eu mesmo)_

Os outros casais estavam valsando também juntinhos, numa sincronia perfeita. Ah, adorava aquilo, tinha uma enorme sensação de liberdade. Sirius adorava controlar sua própria vida, ser dono dela e não ter ninguém para dizer se estava certo ou errado. Ele era dono de si mesmo e ninguém mais interferia naquilo.

A música terminou, casais apaixonados suspiravam, e uma nova dança começava. Eles pararam, o moreno deixou um beijo tenro e profundo em sua namorada.

-Venha.- Sirius puxou Brianna pelo braço - Quero que conheça alguém.

Os dois seguiram até o canto onde tinha uma mesinha circular. Lá se encontrava um casal, umas das poucas pessoas queridas para ele. Eles logo se levantaram ao verem sirius.

-Brianna, meus pais de criação,- começou ele a apresentação antes que esses pudessem falar algo- Bryan e Samanta Potter.

A moça os cumprimentou como se mandava o figurino, Sirius porém abraçou cada um deles, com o calor de um filho que não vê os pais há muito tempo. Desde que saíra da casa dos pais, e até mesmo muito antes disso, aquele casal simpático que só tinha um filho – Tiago Potter – havia cativado o coração dele e o adotado como filho.

-Ai, ai, mas não é que o Almofadinhas tomou a dianteira e foi cumprimentar os MEUS pais primeiro?- disse Tiago, que trazia com si uma Lílian muito rubra.

A mãe de Tiago, Samanta abriu um largo sorriso ao ver os ciúmes do filho.

-Eu me chamo Sirius Black, o mais lindo e inteligente aluno que Hogwarts já teve, o que você esperava "_Pontinhas"_??? Vim saudar meus pais.- o rapaz desdenhou.

-O que a senhora diz disso hein mãe?- Tiago se mostrou levemente irritado, tinha um ciúme doentio pela mãe.

-Ah, apenas que sou grata a Deus por ter dois filhos maravilhosos.- Samanta puxou os dois e deu um forte abraço neles.- E detesto que eles fiquem brigando.

-Ah mamãe,- Sirius encenou- "_Tiaguito_" que é muito ciumento, eu não ligo em dividir o amor da senhora com ele.

-Rapazes, menos.- o Sr Potter falou. Ele era um homem de estatura mediana, de cabelos estropiados, e olhos castanhos esverdeados. Tiago era a cópia perfeita, do pai, não parecia nada, nada com sua mãe.

**Anything is better than to be alone**

_(Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar sozinho)_

**Always find my place among the ashes**

_(Sempre encontro meu lugar entre as cinzas)_

-Papai, Mamãe, esta é minha namorada Lílian Evans- Tiago apresentou a namorada aos pais.

-Olá, Sr e Sra Potter- A ruiva estendeu a mão, que foi acolhida calorosamente pelas mãos dos pais de Tiago.

-Hum-hum,- Sirius Pigarreou,- e esta é minha namorada, Brianna.

-Você havia-a nos apresentado, mas não tinha dito que era sua namorada Sirius!- Samanta falou generosamente.

-É mãe, o Sirius adora me imitar.- Tiago falou em um suspiro- até conseguiu alguém com o gênio difícil igual o da Lílian.

Lílian apenas levantou o cenho, não muito alegre.

- Caro Pontas, devo lembrar que, se estou namorando com essa diva é graças a você! Afinal de contas foi você que pediu pra mim cortejar a amiguinha da ruiva.

Lílian levantou mais um pouco o cenho, suas bochechas se encontravam rubras e ela disse:

-Explique-se Tiago!- a ruiva estava fazendo um esforço sobre humano para se manter calma, Sirius só não entendia o por que de tanto nervosismo. Brianna não se mostrava mais alegre também não. A careta dela estava estampada por toda sua face.

-Obrigado viu Sirius!- Tiago murmurou, se mostrando muito irritado.

-Não há de que, afinal amigos são para isso mesmo.- o moreno deu um beijo no rosto da Sra. Potter e um adeus para o Sr. Potter e puxou Brianna para longe dali, antes que Tiago resolvesse matá-lo. Ainda teve tempo para dizer- Hoje, à meia noite, naquele lugar que marcamos.

**Can't break free until I let it go**

_(Não me prenda antes que eu me liberte)_

**And in the end I guess I had to fall**

_(E no fim, eu acho que eu falhei)_

Um relógio de mogno, com um pêndulo martelando para lá e para cá marcava quinze para a meia noite. Não muito longe dali, um garoto moreno de cabelos precisando de corte que ia até o colarinho, de olhos azuis como as águas de calmo mar, balançava-se sobre os calcanhares, com os polegares metidos no bolso. Aquilo era prova de que Sirius estava esperando algo ou alguém e que não tardaria se irritar.

-Almofadinhas.- o rapaz ouviu ser chamado por um sussurro rouco. Era Tiago que se encontrava escondido atrás de uma armadura de um cavaleiro qualquer. Com um gesto com a mão o garoto de cabelos estropiados pediu que ele se juntasse.

-Onde esteve esse tempo todo?- reclamou o moreno em um sussurro para não acordar ninguém- Desse jeito não dará tempo!

-Haha, você é bem folgadinho não é mesmo Almofadinhas?- o outro também reclamou em um sussurro- Você deixa sempre o mais difícil para mim. Você acha que foi fácil distrair a Lílian? E depois convencer e arrastar o Aluado e o Rabicho? Você só teve que esperar.

-Não reclama Pontas, foi você quem escolheu.- justificou. A conversa não passava mais do que um sussurro, todo cuidado era pouco e os marotos sabiam perfeitamente bem disso. Um errinho, e pimba! O plano todo ia pelos ares.

-Venha- Sirius seguiu Tiago até uma sala qualquer. Assim que entraram, Tiago depositou um mapa sobre a maior mesa da sala, a do professor.

-Está vendo, este serão os pontos onde deveremos colocar as bombas de bosta. Afinal a nossa saída será monumental.- explicou Tiago.

-E dará tempo para tudo isso? Nem se fossemos dez, entendeu? Dez! Não seríamos capaz de espalhar essas bombas de bosta pelos principais corredores e ainda correr para o quarto.

-Acovardou é Almofadinhas?- caçoou.

-Não, só estou dizendo que isso deveria ter sido melhor pensado.

-Por isso mesmo eu trouxe Frank conosco!- Tiago abriu um largo sorriso- Agora somos cinco, só temos que fazer o trabalho de dois cada.

-Você não tem nada nessa sua cabeça além de chifres né?

-Cara diferente de você- e apontou para sua própria cabeça - eu tenho cérebro.

-Hahaha!

-Shiiiii!, se Pirraça nos encontra aqui, nosso plano vai pelos ares.

-Até parece que tem como!- e levantou o cenho.

-Olha toma aqui.- Tiago tirou a mochila das costas abriu-a e tirou de dentro pacotes de bomba de bosta.- Essas bombas de bosta são especiais, demoram em média cinco minutos para estourar. Ou seja,- olhou para seu relógio de pulso de rapidamente contou quanto tempo tinham- temos exatamente dez minutos até a meia noite, você tem cinco minutos para armar as bombas depois ligá-las. E cinco minutos para ir correndo para ir para o nosso quarto, caso contrario você será pego.

-Certo, então deixa eu ir, não precisamos perder tempo.

-O caminho mais curto é pegando o atalho da ala leste do castelo.

-Certo!

Dez minutos mais tarde...

Sirius se joga na cama. O relógio marcava meia noite em ponto, o pêndulo dá sua primeira badalada. E no primeiro andar uma explosão de bombas de bosta começa acontecer. O rapaz olha para o teto de seu quarto e abre um enorme sorriso, afinal havia dado certo. Na manhã seguinte, ninguém comentaria outra coisa.

Sua saída de Hogwarts seria monumental, aliás, sua saída não, a dos marotos! Meia hora antes de se encontrar com Tiago, Sirius havia sido encarregado de guardar o mapa do maroto em algum lugar da escola, onde outros alunos malfeitores como eles pudessem usar. Havia escondido na A Bruxa de Um-Olho-Só, exatamente no esconderijo principal, o que levava ao porão da Dedosdemel.

Sirius puxou a coberta um pouco mais para si, a ultima bomba de bosta explodiu. Amanhã Argo Filch teria bastante trabalho para fazer.

Uma manhã de verão esplendorosa, o sol já estava alto, em seu apogeu. Um céu de azul claro intenso e com nuvens fofinhas que pareciam com algodão doce. A paisagem lá fora passava correndo pelos olhos, campos, florestas, túneis, pastagens, plantações...as mais diversas.

-O plano deu certo.- falou Sirius finalmente, aconchegando-se melhor colocou as pernas na poltrona da frente e as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-Mas tá na cara que foram os marotos.- rosnou Lupin preocupado,- imaginem só, nunca conseguiram nos pegar até hoje e logo no último dia eles no pegam com a mão na massa.

Tiago entrou dentro da cabine.

-E aí, Pontas, enfrentando uma bronca da ruiva?

O rapaz passou a mão pelos cabelos, olhou meio rabo de olho, jogou-se em uma das poltronas e respondeu:

-É! Jurei de pé junto que não havia sido eu.- ele abriu um sorriso, segurando para não rir-Fiz sua famosa cara de cachorrinho abandonado- Sirius fez uma careta- e disse que não havia sido eu.

-E ela acreditou?- Rabicho perguntou curioso.

-Por incrível que pareça, não. Disse que fingiria que acreditaria, mas...

-Sempre tem um mas.- rebateu Sirius.

-Se ela ao menos sonhasse que tenha sido os marotos, ela acaba com nossa raça.

Lupin engoliu em seco.

-É, Pontas, você vai passar um doce com essa ruiva...- falou o moreno.


End file.
